Un Halloween de cabeza
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Es Halloween y Muerte dará una fiesta en su casa invitando a todos los dioses y este año Vida está determinado a sacar a Tiempo de su trabajo para que pueda ir. Lo que nunca se imaginó eran los problemas que le causaría el meterse con Tiempo y su trabajo. ¿Podrán volver todo a la normalidad o será Ithis el que tenga que pagar los platos rotos como siempre?


Desde que había sido creado, Tiempo siempre se había mantenido en su puesto, realizando la tarea que Ithis le había encomendado. En sus manos se encontraba el presente, pasado y futuro de la existencia que se cernía a su alrededor. Su labor era absorbente, tanto que no podía tomarse ni un segundo de descanso para convivir con el resto de los dioses que raras veces se aparecían en sus dominios. En más de una ocasión, sin embargo, se había llegado a preguntar si el resto de los dioses sabían de su existencia, era extraño pensar que él era el mayor de todas las creaciones de Ithis y que supiera tan poco de la existencia de los demás.

Bueno, sabía la existencia de uno en particular…

-¡Hola!- Esa voz tan asquerosamente familiar lo hizo cerrar los ojos. Parecía que lo había invocado con su mero pensamiento. Soltó un suspiro antes abrir los ojos nuevamente. Su mirada se encontró con la del dios de la vida que le sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Qué necesitas, Vida?-preguntó él y su voz resonó en el amplio recinto donde se encontraba. Era tan raro escuchar su propia voz, después de todo solo hablaba cada 3 siglos y medio cuando Vida decidía aparecer para molestarlo, solo que esta vez no estaba solo. Medio escondido detrás de uno de los pilares de la entrada se encontraba un hombre bastante alto de ropas negras.

Ya lo había visto rondar su morada en más de una ocasión, mirándolo con curiosidad pero huía avergonzado cuando sus miradas se encontraban. Nunca había tenido el valor de hablarle a esa extraña creación que emanaba un aura tan diferente y curiosa. Ithis sólo le había dicho que era el dios de la muerte.

-Vamos, no te pongas así, sólo quiero hablar- la mirada penetrante de Tiempo regresó al joven dios que se estaba paseando por su recinto admirando las burbujas temporales que giraban a su alrededor. Odiaba que Vida fuera tan curioso, siempre dando vueltas por su antes silenciosa y solitaria morada como un niño pequeño que no se puede estar quieto. Vida era el único ser creado en el universo conocido que podía distraerlo de su ferviente tarea.

-Cuando vienes aquí es usualmente para invitarme a alguna reunión- era tan extraño escuchar el eco de su propia voz, sonaba tan ajena a él. El dios de cabello negro sonrió avergonzado al ser descubierto tan fácilmente. Tiempo se limitó a rodar los ojos, en verdad era un niño pequeño tratando de ocultar su última travesura- Has venido mil veces y mi respuesta no ha cambiado. No voy a ir, estoy trabajando.

\- Oh, vamos ¿cómo supiste que venía por eso? ¿Qué además de controlar el tiempo también lees mentes? Tienes todas las características de un adivino de carnaval, creo que Sabiduría y yo podríamos conseguirte tu propia línea telefónica de predicciones y lectura del tarot-el pequeño dios estrellado dejó de dar vueltas como buitre a su alrededor y se acercó al pedestal donde él estaba parado- Vamos, sólo por esta vez, es la fiesta de Halloween y Muerte se animó a poner su casa, vamos, es una oportunidad única.

No pudo evitar dirigir su mirada nuevamente hacia Vida. Le brillaban los ojos de la emoción por esta estúpida fiesta que de seguro celebraban en su tan amado planeta. Una sonrisa resplandeciente se hallaba bien instalada en sus labios, parecía que esta vez no iba a ceder, estaba completamente dispuesto a llevárselo arrastrando a la tonta reunión.

-Dije que no- Un suspiro salió de los labios del mayor al ver el puchero en la boca ajena producto de sus palabras. El dios de la vida comenzó con una cantaleta retomando su rondín a su alrededor cual zopilote. La irritante voz del menor comenzaba a darle migraña.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor- Vida suplicaba una y otra vez sin parar, sabía que tiempo cedería tarde o temprano. Muerte retorcía sus manos mientras miraba la escena, algo le decía que no era buena idea hacer enojar al dios del tiempo de esa manera pero era obvio que Vida no estaba escuchando a su sentido común- Siempre estás tan solo, quiero que te diviertas aunque sea por una vez y que hagas amigos. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…

El dolor de cabeza de Tiempo iba en aumento, tanto fue así que una de las esferas temporales del futuro casi se resbala de su mano. Eso nunca había pasado pero nadie nunca lo había hecho enojar, ni siquiera lo habían irritado como ahora. Fue cuando sintió que Vida tomaba una de sus muñecas para bajarlo de su pedestal que explotó. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡Ya basta!- rugió Tiempo haciendo que el menor cayera al suelo mirándolo completamente asustado. Su furiosa mirada cayó de golpe sobre Vida mientras respiraba entrecortadamente por el coraje que no sintió cuando una de las burbujas temporales del pasado resbaló de su mano. Tardó en reaccionar pues el enojo nublaba su mente y tan sólo pudo verla caer en cámara lenta- ¡NO! – gritó al tiempo que estiraba otra de sus manos para sujetarla pero fue tarde. La burbuja explotó al contacto con el suelo. Una luz cegadora salió disparada de la burbuja expandiéndose en todas direcciones.

-¿Qué sucede?-gritó Vida cuando sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban. Su mirada esmeralda chocó con los ojos dorados de Muerte, el menor lo había rodeado con sus brazos para protegerlo de la explosión. La luz comenzó a disminuir lentamente hasta que pudieron ver lo que había pasado. - Oh no…- el tiempo se había detenido, las burbujas temporales de hallaban suspendidas en el aire sin moverse y Tiempo había desaparecido-No es cierto… ¿dónde está?

-Ehm… Vida… -Muerte se había acercado al pedestal del dios mayor y había recogido lo que parecía ser un reloj despertador- ¿Qué hace este reloj aquí?

-No lo sé…-el más bajo lo tomó de las frías manos de su acompañante antes de sentir un dolor en la mano- ¡Auch! ¿Qué rayos? –el reloj lo había picado con una de sus puntiagudas manecillas. Cuando Vida lo giró para revisarlo sintió otra dolorosa punzada en la mano- ¡Basta!

-Creo que el reloj está enojado contigo- dijo el más alto con una sonrisa divertida antes de tomar de nuevo el reloj entre sus manos. El curioso artefacto se puso rojo, como si se estuviera ruborizando- ¡Es muy lindo!- Muerte lo acunó entre sus brazos ante la estupefacta mirada del mayor.

-Agh ¿cómo te puede gustar esa cosa?- Vida observaba a su contraparte completamente atónito antes de negar con la cabeza, debían concentrarse en el problema- Ok, olvídalo, hay que ver cómo arreglar esto y hacer que vuelva o Ithis nos aniquilará a los dos.

-¿Y por qué a mí?-preguntó Muerte horrorizado ante la idea de ser eliminado por el dios creador. El reloj hacía tic-tac alegremente en sus brazos.

-Porque eres mi cómplice- sentenció el más bajo con una mirada seria- Ya, deja esa cosa y vamos a ver a Sabiduría antes de que sea demasiado tarde- Vida salió del recinto y estaba a punto de teletransportarse cuando vio que su acompañante aún traía al odioso relojito- ¿No estás pensando en llevártelo o sí?

-No quiero dejarlo, es muy bonito- Muerte lo abrazó con cariño haciendo que el dios estrellado rodara los ojos, jamás podría entender a ese poste andante- Bueno, vamos con Sabiduría todos juntos.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el santuario de Sabiduría, los recibieron las sirvientas del sabio.

-Queremos ver a Sabiduría-demandó Vida con autoridad. Las bots se miraron entre ellas antes de negar con la cabeza- ¿No está? ¿Cómo que no está? ¿A dónde fue?- a toda respuesta, las robots miraron a Muerte- Oh no… la fiesta, se nos hizo tarde y ya está en tu casa- El mayor empujó al dios de la muerte para que se teletransportaran de nuevo, no sin antes agradecer a las bots- Muchas gracias.

Ambos aparecieron en el hogar de Muerte donde los recibieron los sirvientes del más alto que notó cierta preocupación en ellos por la forma en la que se movían. Con tan solo una mirada ambos supieron que los invitados habían llegado por lo que se apresuraron a entrar a la morada.

Toda la decoración de Halloween estaba lista tal y como Vida la había planeado, sin embargo, se escuchaban gritos y llantos que los abrumaron en cuanto pusieron un pie en el salón principal. Muerte observó con sorpresa cómo un pequeño niño rubio con lentes enormes vestido de conejo regañaba a otro, un pequeño de cabello blanco con un gigantesco sobrero extraño, por haberse comido todos los pasteles de calabaza de la mesa.

-¡¿Sabiduría?!-la voz de Vida sonaba distante, el dios creador estaba completamente atónito ante lo que veía- ¿Locura? – El dios de cabello negro estaba a punto de acercarse a los dos infantes cuando sintió una punzada dolorosa en su pierna - ¡AUCH! ¡¿Qué demo…?! – la mirada del mayor se topó con la de una pequeña niña vestida de maid que le había clavado un bisturí muy grande para su diminuta mano- ¿Médico? –Preguntó él pero a toda respuesta, la pequeña le volvió a clavar un segundo bisturí- ¡AUCH! BASTA ¡Dame eso!

Vida pensó que en el momento en que le quitara el bisturí, la pequeña Médico iba a ponerse a llorar pero nunca esperó que entre sus ropas sacara otros dos objetos punzocortantes. El dios creador soltó tal alarido que llamó la atención de Muerte quién trató de ayudarlo pero no pudo pues tenía a una pequeña niña vestida de gatito aferrada a sus dos piernas. Amor se había lanzado sobre el dios más alto en cuanto lo había visto mientras sonreía encantada. Muerte simplemente no pudo evitar derretirse ante tan adorable gesto.

-¡Gracias por nada, Muerte!-le gruñó Vida al tiempo en que atrapaba a Médico y la levantaba del suelo. Rápidamente sacudió sus ropas y comenzaron a caer al suelo una serie de bisturís y pequeñas agujas. Eran tantas que parecía imposible que todas estuvieran escondidas entre los pliegues de un disfraz tan pequeño- ¡¿En qué momento escondiste todo esto?! ¡Es peligroso que andes con eso por ahí! ¡Pudiste haber lastimado a alguien!-Los gritos del dios creador hicieron que los ojos de la niña se inundaran de lágrimas.

-¡Vida! No seas tan duro con ella, es solo una niña…- Muerte se acercó como pudo mientras seguí acunando a Tiempo en sus brazos y Amor seguía aferrada a una de sus piernas- Todos son pequeños y adorables- pero justo en ese momento sintió que una manzana acaramelada se impactaba contra su cara. Arriba de una de las mesas se encontraba una niña de largo cabello negro y un bonito vestido rojo. A su lado se encontraba un pequeño niño de cabello blanco con una máscara que cubría su rostro, quien a todas luces se notaba que estaba llorando en voz baja- ¡Oigan! Bajen de ahí, se van a lastimar- Vanidad le sacó la lengua al más alto y le lanzó otra manzana que se le pegó en el cabello- Tú….

-¡Muerte! ¡Alto! –Vida sujetó a su contrario en cuanto vio que sus ojos flameaban del coraje. Vanidad sonrió divertida y siguió lanzando comida y dulces en todas direcciones haciendo que Angustia empezara a llorar más fuerte- ¡No puedes hacerle nada, es una niña! ¡Una niña malcriada pero una niña al fin y al cabo!

-¡Hay que regresarlos a la normalidad antes de que destruyan todo!-gruñó el dios de la muerte mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Locura que había logrado trepar por una de las largas cortinas de la estancia y estaba haciendo ruidos extraños- ¡Locura! ¡Baja de ahí! – Amor empezó a hacer pucheros demandando atención mientras jalaba su pantalón con fuerza- ¡Amor, espera! ¡No puedo con todos a la vez!

-¡Y que lo digas! –gritó el dios de la vida antes de que un chillido el diera un escalofrío. Vanidad le estaba jalando el cabello a Angustia- ¡No! ¡Eso no se hace! – la diosa le sacó la lengua también y le lanzó un pastelillo dándole en la cara a Médico que aún estaba entre los brazos del mayor- Oh no… -la diosa de la curación se retorció entre sus manos hasta que pudo bajar y sacó un último bisturí de su calceta antes de lanzarse contra la diosa de la vanidad- ¡Niñas! ¡Alto!

Demasiadas cosas estaban pasando a la vez y los dos pobres adultos no sabían qué hacer. Angustia seguía llorando encima de una de las mesas mientras las dos diosas estaban corriendo y lanzándose comida. Amor estaba haciendo un berrinche porque quería mimos de Muerte y Vida trataba en vano de hacer que Locura bajara de las cortinas entre los continuos regaños de Sabiduría.

De pronto, un sonido de rasgueo hizo que todos se congelaran pues finalmente la tela de las cortinas cedió con el peso de Locura y el niño se cayó. Vida trató de atraparlo pero fue en vano, sin embargo, antes de que el pequeño se golpeara contra el piso, se quedó suspendido en el aire. Un escalofrío los recorrió a todos.

Ithis acababa de aparecerse en el salón irradiando su cegadora y característica luz corporal. El dios de la vida sujetó a Locura mientras Sabiduría se ocultaba tras sus piernas. Vanidad y Médico dejaron de correr en el acto y se ocultaron junto con Sabiduría. El dios supremo no dijo nada, nunca lo hacía, pero todos sentían que estaba molesto, muy molesto. Vida no pudo evitar bajar la mirada al sentir los ojos acusadores de Ithis sobre él.

Lentamente se acercó a Muerte y le extendió la mano. El dios de cabello negro le dio a Tiempo que inmediatamente volvió a su edad normal. El dios del tiempo lo miró avergonzado antes de observar acusadoramente a Vida. Ithis tan solo les lanzó a todos una mirada de advertencia antes de disolverse en el aire.

-Realmente estaba enojado…-murmuró Tiempo antes de volver a todos los dioses a la normalidad. Todos se miraron avergonzados, incluso Vanidad pues estaba cubierta de pastel, jugo y chocolate. Poco a poco y sin mediar palabra fueron abandonando el recinto, esta había sido una muy extraña fiesta de Halloween de la que nadie iba a hablar jamás- Muy bien, esto ya está solucionado… ahora solo nos queda algo más- Tiempo agitó una de sus manos y Vida quedó convertido en niño.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto?!- exclamó horrorizado el pequeño niño mientras Muerte moría de ternura- ¡¿Qué acaso es un castigo?! ¡Regrésame a la normalidad!

-No, el efecto durará 24 horas, para que aprendas una lección…-dicho esto, Tiempo se disolvió para regresar a su hogar y a su amado trabajo con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-¡Tiempo! ¡No te vayas! ¡Regresa! –Vida lloriqueaba dando pisotones al suelo cuando de pronto sintió que alguien lo cargaba- ¡Muerte! ¡Bájame! ¡No quiero estar así! ¡No me mires! – las mejillas del pequeño se habían sonrojado mientras evitaba a toda costa la mirada de su contraparte.

-¡ERES EL MÁS ADORABLE DE TODOS!-chilló Muerte estrujando a Vida entre sus brazos mientras lo llenaba de besos y mimos. El dios creador estaba tan rojo como un tomate por la vergüenza pero su rostro se iluminó cuando el más alto le ofreció una paleta- Feliz Halloween, Vida…


End file.
